


My Beloved

by Graceaphine



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Deaths, F/M, GET DIS BOI SOME HALP, Hurt/Comfort, I know Phantom Thief AU! has been done millions of times but WHATEVAH!, Kokichi is more self loathing and kinder than in game., Literally based on a rp with my mum, M/M, Phantom Thief AU!, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sad Oma Kokichi, Smut, The mask he has up in the game isn't present as much here due to all the poop happening to him., Unpopular Opinion: Shuichi Is A Top, Will probably suck, Yes they're gonna do da sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: Phantom Thief AU! - Anyone who hasn’t heard the name “Phantom Thief” be mentioned in the news recently must be living under a rock. The real identity of the thief is unknown, despite what theories would suggest, however, it’s highly probable that they’re associated with the criminal organization known as D.I.C.E. The mysterious thief as eluded the police for months so they’ve enlisted the help of the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. What this poor detective doesn’t realise is that there’s more to both this thief and the case than meets the eye and a case from his past will be a key piece of evidence in finding the identity of the Phantom Thief.





	1. The Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, new fanfiction here guys! Unlike all my other fanfics, this one will be finished this century...probably. I have all the chaps drafted out so all I gotta do is type them out and edit. 
> 
> ALSO SAIOMA IS LOVE, SAIOMA IS LIFE.

My name is Shuichi Saihara and I’m known as the Ultimate Detective. Before you ask, no - I’m not just called that because I became a detective at the age of 15. I’m known for solving cases that have eluded even the police.

One of my first cases, for example, involved a murder. I had stumbled across some decisive evidence that the police had missed and solved it before the could. I don’t really deserve my title, though. It was just luck that I found that evidence. I... 

I regret solving that case…

When the culprit was arrested, he glared at me with burning hatred and malice in his eyes. It was a glare I haven’t forgotten since. It turned out that the culprit killed the victim to avenge his family who the victim had tricked and driven to suicide. I was just doing my job but by finding the killer I unintentionally sided with the victim, who turned out to be a heartless monster…

It’s my fault…

I never should’ve exposed the truth…

I’m...a pathetic detective... 

Yet the police have asked for my help again with another case. It’s not a murder case this time but rather a theft - multiple, actually. There’s a thief going around and stealing stuff from people of nobility. People call him the “Phantom Thief” after some pictures leaked of his possible appearance. He’s eluded the police for months. They haven’t even gotten close enough to hear his voice…

But I have.

Every time I try to catch him, I get so close. Then he starts teasing me and saying embarrassing stuff and before I can ever respond, he disappears out of sight. 

Tonight will be different though. 

Tonight I’m going to catch him. 

I have to do it - both for the sake of justice and to prove to myself that I’m at least somewhat competent as a detective. 

A painting was stolen from the manor of a wealthy gambler. The painting is a number of years old and very expensive. Despite the number of people on security, no one saw the thief steal the painting.

Definitely the work of the Phantom Thief.

The thief must be still in the manor, as the painting was seen in it’s usual position 15 minutes ago. A servant said she saw a suspicious figure going past the storage room. Perhaps they’re still there.

As I head to the storage room, I see someone heading inside. Assuming it’s the thief, I follow them inside. Surely enough, standing in the center of the old, dusty room, is none other than the devil himself.

“Why hello there, Mr. Detective. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

I’m unable to see his face from the childish clown mask covering it - which looks exactly like something you’d find at a circus - but I’m sure he’s grinning underneath. “You were waiting...for me?” I ask, hating how uncertain I sound. 

“Of course. I told you before that I enjoy this game of cat-and-lion we’ve got going on.” the thief replies, taking a couple of steps back. 

“Ah...Isn’t it cat-and-” I begin but I’m cut off.

“Anyways, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, my client will be suuuuper pissed if I don’t get this painting to them soon.” the thief is now near the window at the end of the room. 

Wait, what am I doing making small talk? He’s going to get away if I don’t do something.

I quickly start running after the thief, only stopping when I hear the sound of cracking. I look down and notice parts of the floor are loose. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that you should probably watch your step. I don’t want my beloved detective to become a pancake after all.” the thief says.

“You could’ve told me that earlier.” I mumble under my breath.

I slowly maneuver my way around the loose floorboards as the thief continues going close and closer to the window. I realise there’s still a large gap between the thief and I and a much smaller gap between the thief and the window. I’m going to have to move quicker in order to catch him. As I take large, quick, uncoordinated leaps across the room, the thief takes small, short, elegant skips. The thief, now next to the window, I take a leap without thinking. The thief’s eyes widen through the slits in his mask as he yells out, “Wait! Don’t step there!”

It’s only then that I realise that I’ve stepped on a loose floorboard and am currently falling through the floor. My heart rate increases dramatically as I realise my own stupidity. 

Crap, I’m so stupid…

I should’ve been more careful…

Suddenly, I feel small, delicate fingers grab my wrist and try to pull me up, suspending me in mid air and stopping my fall. I look up and to my surprise, the one trying to pull me up is none other than my supposed nemesis. “Don’t worry, detective, I’ve got you.” the thief tells me.

Why is he saving me?

Aren’t we supposed to be enemies? 

I noticed the thief’s grip slipping and when he tries to tighten his hold on me, he ends up being dragged forward too. I realise that at this rate, we’ll both end up falling. “Let go of my hand. We’ll both fall if you keep holding me up.” I say, but receive a defiant shake of his head. 

“No! I’m not letting you fall!”

I notice the thief’s inches away from falling through the gap and for some reason, an overpowering feeling of worry rushes over me as I futilely continue to plead with the thief to just drop me.

Ugh...He’s so stubborn…

Why does he care if I fall anyways? 

With an echoing cracking sound, the floor under the thief finally breaks and we’re both sent tumbling through the floor, into the dining room below us. We both land on the table with two ‘thuds’, the thief accidentally hitting his face on the side of a golden vase in the process. The thief recoils, clutching his face and whimpering softly - almost cutely - wait, what? Ignoring the throbbing pain from the impact, I ask, “Are you alright?”

The thief looks at me and the sight causes my breath to get stuck in my throat. His mask must’ve fallen off during the fall because what was once covered by a creepy clown mask is now visible. Long, straight strands of purple hair frame a relatively round, baby-like face. Wide, violet eyes stare at me with both a mix of surprise and fear and the corners of his small, plump lips are being pulled into a grimace. His light, pale complexion is accompanied by a light red glow on his cheeks, neck and the tip of his ears. There’s also a mark on his cheek from where he was hit. 

What am I doing?

I shouldn’t be having such detailed thoughts about another man, especially…

...especially not someone I know… 

“K-Kokichi!?”


	2. The Phantom Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attempt at pleading with the chief to give Kokichi a chance ends up ending in old scars being reopened, Kokichi's reminded of a painful memory.

A couple of years ago, I worked on this murder case. The victim was a single mother of one - a young boy, a year younger than me. Her husband died of a heart attack a couple of months after their son was born. The mother was murdered by a thief who was after this ten-thousand dollar necklace the victim’s husband had given her the night of their engagement. Their son was the one who asked for my help. This was only a couple of months after that one horrid case. I was going to decline his request at first but something about him made me reconsider…

There was something about him that I liked.

I never would’ve thought the same person would be standing before me right now, nervously gripping his arm. 

Anger suddenly rushes over me and the next thing I know, my hands are grabbing the collar of Kokichi’s shirt and pulling him closer so our faces are inches apart. “What the Hell, Kokichi!? You’re the Phantom Thief? I thought you hated thieves!” I snap, raising my voice uncontrollably. 

Kokichi winces at my tone. “I...I…” Kokichi pauses, looking away, “S-Shuichi, you’re hurting me…” 

“You what, Kokichi?” I ask, not allowing myself to falter as I shake Kokichi slightly. 

Kokichi falls silent, looking everywhere except at me. After what feels like forever, Kokichi mumbles in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I do hate them…”

“So then why become one?” I ask.

“I can’t tell you.” Kokichi replies, “Otherwise she’ll-

“She’ll?” I repeat with a raised eyebrow.

Realisation hits me as a possibility pops into my head. Kokichi’s eyes are wide as his hand quickly covers his mouth. Clearly, he wasn’t supposed to say that…

Could it be that someone is blackmailing Kokichi?

That would explain his odd behaviour. The Kokichi I know would never do this.

Letting go of Kokichi’s collar, I take the hand covering Kokichi’s mouth off and wrap it with my own. “Kokichi…” I ask, voice much more gentle than before, “Are you being blackmailed?”

Kokichi hesitates before nodding slightly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Shuichi…” Kokichi mumbles as a tear rolls down his face.

I wipe the tear away with my free hand before cupping Kokichi’s face and trying to sound as reassuring as possible as I say, “Don’t worry, we’ll get through it together, alright? We’ll stop whoever’s blackmailing you and you won’t go to jail.”

When Kokichi and I first met all those years ago, one of the first things he said to me was, “Can I trust you, detective?” 

At the time, I was caught off guard by that question and didn’t know how I was supposed to answer it. However, after getting to know Kokichi and becoming friends for so long, I now know exactly how to answer that question. 

“You can trust me, Kokichi. I’m not going to let anything happen, I promise.” I say.

Those who know me well would know that I make it a goal to fulfil every promise I make. That’s why I only make promises I know I can or really want to fulfil. Locking eyes with those adorable, violet orbs, I ask, “Do you trust me?”

Wait…

Did I just call Kokichi’s eyes adorable? 

Kokichi huffs, face now a dark red as he mumbles, “Silly Shuichi...I already trusted you before you got all mushy on me…”

I wrap my arms around Kokichi’s small waist and pull him into a hug. Despite initially being surprised, Kokichi eventually hugs back. Just then, the other detective investigating with me bursts into the room yelling, “Saihara! I heard two loud bangs, are you alright? What’s going on in he-” the detective cuts himself off, recognising Kokichi’s outfit and realising who I’m hugging.

“WHAT THE-”

“I can explain!” I quickly say, “This is Kokichi Oma. Yes, he’s the Phantom Thief but he’s being….”I trail off, unsure if Kokichi minds me saying it or not. 

I look over at Kokichi, who seems to read my mind and nods softly. Looking back at the detective, I say, “He’s being blackmailed. There’s more to this case then meets the eye, I just need a bit of time to solve it.” 

“I swear I’m not lying!” Kokichi adds, “I promise you, I really am being blackmailed.”

The other detective sighs and says, “I dunno, Saihara, you’re playing with fire here. This guy isn’t exactly a celebrity, you know - except maybe in the criminal underworld. You should probably sort it out with the chief.” 

He’s right...That’s probably what we need to do. A slight tug on my arm makes me look down at Kokichi, who says, “Shuichi, if it’s too much trouble-”

“It’s not too much trouble.” I insist.

I just got to work out how to explain this to the boss and still come out with our ears intact… 

~TIMESKIP~

By some miracle, we end up successfully convincing the chief to give us a chance to investigate and find evidence of the blackmail, on two conditions. First of all, Kokichi is my responsibility so anything he does wrong is my problem too. Secondly, we only have 72 hours to find the evidence or Kokichi goes to jail.

As soon as we’re done, I pull Kokichi into the file room. Despite being where files are kept, hardly anyone goes into this room. It’s also far away from where people usually go so hopefully no one will hear us talking. Kokichi’s the first to say something, “Shuichi, I don’t want you getting into trouble because of me. If it’s too much of a problem, you-”

“It’s not too much of a problem! I want to help you, Kokichi. We have a lot of gaps to fill in but if we work quickly, I think we can do it.” I say, cutting Kokichi off, “That’s why I need you to promise to cooperate and not lie or leave anything out, okay?” 

While talking to the thief, he threatened to take away my badge if Kokichi steps out of line. Kokichi, surprisingly, jumped to my defence and said I shouldn’t lose my badge because of him. I have to admit, that kinda surprised me. Not in a bad way, though. For some reason, it made me feel something akin to happiness when Kokichi defended me. I feel bad that he had to fight my own battle for me though because I was too scared to talk back to my boss. Their argument got so bad, the chief was practically screaming at Kokichi and their faces were inches apart. I could’ve sworn for a moment I saw fear in Kokichi’s eyes when the thief was getting in his face and screaming at him.

That was what made me finally step in.

I knew things had gone too far.

I had let it go too far.

Kokichi was being yelled at because he helped me.

I had to help him.

Afterwards, Kokichi was silent and didn’t look up from the ground. Even now, Kokichi is talking but not as much as normally and his gaze is glued to the floor. The only response I receive is a small nod and the words, “...I promise…”

I place a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” I ask.

Kokichi nods but I can tell it’s a lie. “Kokichi, tell me the truth.” I say.

“I-I’m fine…” Kokichi mumbles.

“You’re lying. You can’t hide your feelings from me, Kokichi.” I say, causing Kokichi to shift around uncomfortably. 

“You promised to be honest with me.”

That last part seems to finally break Kokichi, who finally looks up at me, tears in his eyes. I open my arms out, unsure of how else to comfort him, most likely due to lack of experience in the kind of staff on my part. In a second, Kokichi is in my arms, his tiny arms wrapped around me as he sobs into my chest. I gently rub Kokichi’s back in small circles, trying my best to soothe him. After a couple of minutes, Kokichi seems to have calmed down a bit, now only whimpering and sniffling softly. Wiping his eye with his sleeve, Kokichi finally mumbles, “I’m sorry for crying…”

At first, I’m a little taken aback by Kokichi’s words - and not just because of how vulnerable he looks and sounds in this moment. Why is he apologising for crying? I mean...It sounds a little strange. That’s not something people normally would apologise for. It’s not like he can help his emotions.

Although, now that I think about it, Kokichi is always telling obscure lies to hide how he really feels…

Is he embarrassed about his emotions? 

“You don’t have to apologise, Kokichi. It’s okay to cry.” I say.

Kokichi’s gaze returns downwards as he mumbles, his voice weak and barely above a whisper, “That’s what he used to tell me too…”

He...? 

“Who’re you talking about?” I ask.

“My ex…” Kokichi whispers, voice getting quieter with every syllable.

“Your...ex?” I ask, never really picturing Kokichi as the type to be into romance, let alone be into men…

N-Not that I’m complaining o-or anything...I mean...Wait, what?

...Um, nevermind…

Kokichi nods before replying, “His name was…”

Kokichi shifts around uncomfortably. It’s clear that just the thought of his ex scares Kokichi terribly… 

I think I know what might’ve happened…

Kokichi goes quiet for a moment. I wait patiently for Kokichi to continue, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. I gently hold Kokichi’s small hand in mine and stroke it gently. Kokichi looks up at me with a small smile, which I have a feeling is his way of saying, “Thank you.”

Kokichi takes a deep breath before finally continuing, “Korekiyo Shinguji.”

My eyes widen in surprise. Kiyo is in the same class as Kokichi and I at school. He has a fascination with anthropology. He can be a little weird, maybe even creepy at times but I never thought he’d do something to scar his own ex this badly. “Kiyo!? He’s your ex?” I ask.

“Yeah. He said he was interested in me, so we dated for a bit. I thought he was nice and caring...I thought he loved me.” Kokichi whimpers.

“I was wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Kiyo.


	3. The Lies Covering The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one night, these two have found out practically all of the others' life story...
> 
> But for some reason, Shuichi wants to find out more about the mysterious Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Fuck you, Kiyo part 2 + Tits + Bitchy McBitch Face

~ Kokichi Oma’s P.O.V ~

“Three months into our relationship, Shinguji suddenly did a complete 180. He went from loving and affectionate to cold and forceful. He used any excuse to not spend time with me. After awhile, I finally had enough and went to his place to find out why he was avoiding me. His mother let me in and said he was upstairs in his room. I found the door open and the sight I was greeted with was the disgusting dickhead masturbating to thoughts of his dead sister - who he apparently was in an incestuous relationship with. It turns out, he never loved me. He was interested in me but could never love anyone other than his sister so the dick pretended to date me so he could observe me. When I tried to break up with him, he pinned me to the wall...and...and…” I close my eyes, begging myself to not cry as I feel tears prickle the corner of my eyes.

“He...r-raped you?” Shuichi asks, doing a very poor job at hiding the surprise in his voice.

I nod slowly and hear Shuichi trying to stifle a gasp.

I’m so pathetic…

I’m so weak…

Shuichi’s probably disgusted by me…

Shuichi probably hates me…

“H-He raped me...again...and again...and again...I was too scared...I was too weak to fight back...A-And he told me he’d reveal my i-identity to the cops if I told anyone...He’d hit me, slap me, punch me, insult me, yell at me...But I’m so pathetic that I can’t even stand up for myself…”

I don’t really know when I started yelling, but by the time I finished speaking, I’m yelling as loud as I can. I try to control my breathing but each breath I take is long, deep, shaky, uneven and ragged - kind of like a fish gasping for air. My nails dig into my arm, drawing blood as tears stream down my face. All I can think of is how pathetic and weak I am…

I’m so afraid…

I’m so alone…

I want to die…

Somebody…

Anybody…

Please…

Help me…

…

Suddenly, Shuichi places his hand on my cheek and tilts my head up to face him. Shuichi’s loving gaze and reassuring smile makes my heart flutter. “Kokichi, don’t talk about yourself like that. I’m sorry about what happened to you but it’s not your fault. Korekiyo…is disgusting. I’m not going to let him hurt you again, alright? You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re not weak or pathetic, you’re intelligent and hilarious. I care about you, Kokichi. Please, care about yourself too.” Shuichi says, prying my hand from my hand form my arm and instead entwines it with his. 

I stare at Shuichi, confused.

Why is he being so nice to me? 

The hand cupping my face reaches up to wipe my tears away. I can’t help but smile, realising the answer to my own question. 

This is Shuichi we’re talking about - of course he’s nice to everyone, even a liar like me.

“For the record, I think you look best when you smile.” Shuichi says.

“I...Is that a lie?” I ask, fear creeping up again. 

“Of course not. It’s the honest truth. Besides, would I lie to my beloved Kokichi?” Shuichi asks, pretending to mimic me at the end in what appears to be an attempt to make me laugh.

I giggle, face feeling slight warmer after being complimented by him. “Wow, when did you become so smooth and confident, Shuichi? I must be rubbing off on you.” I playfully say.

The two of us continue to exchange back and forth banter. 

Suddenly, I don’t feel so alone anymore. 

~ Shuichi Saihara’s P.O.V ~

Phew…

Kokichi has seemed to calm down...For now, anyways….So Kokichi was raped by that creep, Kiyo...On top of that, he was also physically and verbally abused by him. That’s why Kokichi was so scared when the chief yelled at him…

I...don’t really know what’s come over me.

Why am I acting this way? To Kokichi, no less.

Something about him...intrigues me.

I think I’ve managed to tear his walls down a little bit…

I may not know the full story just yet but I’m sure Kokichi will open up to me when he’s ready.

I’ve seen the real Kokichi today.

“W-We should go back to the case.” Kokichi says.

“Ah. You’re right. So, I’ll need you to tell me everything you know. You mentioned your client is a ‘she’. How do you know that? Did you see her face?” I ask.

“I...um...s-she had…” Kokichi trails off, suddenly looking uncomfortable again.

“...Tits…”

.

.

.

.

“...Oh…”

“And no, I didn’t see her face. She wore a mask during all of our interactions.” Kokichi adds.

So in terms of I.D, we only know that she’s a girl...Better than nothing, I guess… “What exactly did she want you to steal? I ask. 

“It was a painting. A really tiny and badly drawn one. I have no idea why she’d want something like that.” Kokichi replies.

“Can I see it?” I ask.

Kokichi nods and pulls out a small picture - about the size of a postcard. It’s ...not my definition of art. It looks like someone threw paint all over a tiny piece of paper. I take the drawing and examine it. What’s the big deal about this weird picture? “I have an idea.” I say.

“Ooh, I get to witness a stroke of genius by the Ultimate Detective himself. Do go on!” Kokichi says, looking amused.

“Do you have your client’s phone number?” I ask.

“Yeah. Why?” Kokichi asks.

“If you call her to arrange a meeting, the police can secretly be there. If you get your client to admit their plans, we can arrest her and it’ll prove she was blackmailing you.” I say.

“But what about the painting? She won’t meet with me unless I have it but you’re not seriously going to let me give it to her, are you?” Kokichi asks.

“I’ll arrange for a replica to be made.” I say.

“What if she wants to meet up soon? When are you going to have the time to organise all of this?” Kokichi asks.

“I have my ways.” I reply, “Quickly, call her now.”

Kokichi hesitates, looking at me skeptically. “Do you trust me?” I ask.

Without another word, Kokichi pulls out his phone and dials the number. I can’t help but notice that the contact name for the number is “Bitchy McBitch Face.”

Kokichi puts the phone on loud speaker and I lean in closer to hear better. “Did you get the painting?” a deep, growling voice asks.

They’re probably using a voice modification device. “Yeah, I have it.” Kokichi replies, his voice has completely lost the normal cheer it has to it.

“Good. Meet me at the usual spot tonight at 11:00pm.” the voice says, “Bring it with you.”

“And then I’ll get my friends back?” Kokichi asks.

“Yes. Provided that it’s genuine and you haven’t squealed to the police.” the person replies.

“If either of those scenarios turn out to be true, I WILL know and your friends WILL die. Understand?” 

Kokichi visibly flinches at the mention of his friends.

“I...I understand…” Kokichi mumbles.

The other person hangs up. I reach into my pocket and turn off the device I had been using to record the phone call. “Are you alright?” I ask, turning my focus back to Kokichi.

“Normally, I’d say yes…” Kokichi says, sighing.

“But that would be a lie and I promised I wouldn’t lie to you.”

I place my hand on Kokichi’s shaking hand, which is still holding the phone. “I’m scared, Shuichi…What if the plan doesn’t work?” Kokichi asks.

“I promise it will work. Even if it doesn’t go exactly according to plan, I promise I won’t let your friends or you get hurt.” I reply.  
“I know…” Kokichi says with a small smile, although I still detect some sadness behind it.

“You know, you make a lot of promises.” Kokichi points out, “I hear that’s a good trait to have. Your parents must’ve raised you well.”

“Actually….I never saw my parents much as a child.” I say.

Kokichi’s eyes widen in surprise as he asks, “Really? How come?”

“It’s not like it’s a sob story or anything. My parents work as a famous actor and a screenwriter. They’re overseas all the time for business and were pretty neglectful so I went to live with my uncle and his wife.” I say, smiling bitterly at the bittersweet memories.

“Wow….That must’ve...sucked. At least my parents cared about me…” Kokichi says.

He must be thinking about his parent’s deaths… “Do you still have that necklace?” I ask.

“Of course I do.” Kokichi replies, pulling the necklace out from his pocket, “Why do you ask?”

I take the necklace and ask, “Can I put it on you?”

Kokichi tilts his head in confusion. “I’m sure if your parents were able to watch us right now, they’d want you to wear it and keep it close to your heart.” I say, blushing at how cheesy I sound.

Kokichi’s face goes bright red as he silently turns around and lifts up his hair with one hand and takes off his scarf with the other. I gently place the necklace around Kokichi’s neck, making sure to not make it too tight. Once it’s in place, I step back and allow Kokichi to see his reflection in the glass of the table in the centre of the room. The light of the room reflects off the black necklace with sapphires and amethysts embedded into it, giving Kokichi a dark blue, purple and black glow. Now that I think about it, the necklace compliments Kokichi’s eyes well - the light violet of his eyes contrasting perfectly with the dark shades of the necklace. “You look amazing like that.” I say.

Kokichi’s face turns about ten shades darker. “Thank you...again. Seems like you’re always there to put a smile on my face when I need it...You’re...not lying, right? I know you’re not because...There’s no lie in this world that can make a person smile.” Kokichi says.

I smile. For some reason, it makes me happy that Kokichi thinks so highly of me. Usually, he would put up a mask and lie about his true emotions but for some reason, he seems to drop the facade around me. Knowing that makes me...happy… “Of course I’m not lying. I’ll always be there to put a smile on your face. That’s what friends and classmates are for, right?” I ask.

Kokichi looks surprised as he turns to face me and asks, “F-Friends?”

“W-Well...Yeah. I mean, if you want to be, that is.” I say.

Kokichi smiles and replies, “Of course I want to be friends with my beloved detective.

If it’s not clear already, Kokichi and I have gone to school together since we were kids. I was very quiet as a child so we didn’t talk much until he came to me for help with finding the necklace. But the fact I’d known him for so long was one of the reasons as to why I helped him. “So anyways, we only have three hours until the meeting so we’d better get cracking.” Kokichi says.

Kokichi’s right. We have a lot to do in order to have everything ready I smile and give Kokichi’s hand another squeeze. “We’ll be fine.” I say.

Kokichi smiles and squeezes my hand back, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Oma. 
> 
> Died from famous last words,
> 
> "We'll be fine."
> 
> Rest In Pieces (like when Kokichi was crushed into pieces by that press in chapter five-)


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets with the blackmailer, who for some reason knows that the replica is a fake and they are NOT happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles: In which Kokichi almost gets fucked + Fuck you, Blackmailer!

~ Kokichi Oma’s P.O.V ~

I wait at the ally way she instructed me to meet at. I realise that I started gripping my mother’s necklace without realising it. Must be because of nerves. Hopefully, the bitch won’t pick up on my nerves and mistake it for me being scared of her. Not that I don’t trust Shuichi to come save me, it’s just I can get more info about my friends the less suspicious she is. Shuichi is monitoring me so he’ll step in when I need him too…

He will, right?

Wait, what am I saying? Of course he will, it’s Shuichi!

...Right?

I hear footsteps and look up to find Ms. My-Face-Is-So-Ugly-I-Have-To-Stay-In-The-Shadows-As-I-Slowly-Kill-You-And-Everyone-You-Know-And-Love standing there. It’s a good thing my mask is covering my face. “Did you bring it?” she asks. 

“Yeah. Did you bring my friends?” I ask.

“I’ll let them go once I get the painting.” she replies.

I reluctantly hand her the fake painting. It’s probably best to just do as she says…

For now.

“Okay, you have it so let them go.” I say.

“After I make sure it’s legitimate.” she says.

As she fiddles around with the painting, I try to see if I can get more information out of her, “So, where are you keeping my friends anyways?”

She stops and I get the feeling she’s glaring at me, “Why do you ask?” she asks.

I shrug and say, “Curious.”

She pauses before continuing to play with the picture again, saying, “They’re in my private...quarters.” 

“Which is where-” she cuts me off, suddenly looking panicked. 

“What the!? Where is…!? Where is it!?”

What’s she talking about? She’s holding the painting! “What do you mean?” I ask.

“You don’t understand, there’s supposed to be a...it’s not here!” she says, at this point freaking out.

“There’s supposed to be a what?” I ask.

She goes silent and a sinking feeling fills me. She growls lowly, “It’s a fake…”

“What? No, it isn’t-” 

“Yes, it is! What kind of idiot do you take me for?” she asks.

Well-

Suddenly, she lunges forward and grabs me so that I’m dangling in the air. 

Shit! Shit! Shit!

“Who’d you squeal to? The cops?” she demands.

“I-I didn’t squeal to-”

“Don’t lie to me…”

“Kokichi.”

…! 

How...did she know...my name?

“I know everything about you. More than you might think.” she says.

Her hold tightens, strangling me more, as she says, “You wanna see your friends so badly? Maybe I should take you to them.”

My eyes widen, “W-Wait! D-Don’t!”

I try to protest but it’s hard to speak with her hands around my neck. My vision blurs from both the lack of air and tears.

Why isn’t Shuichi doing anything?

The bitch slams me against the wall. I let out a groan of pain and whimper.

“S...Shu...ichi...i…” 

~ Shuichi Saihara’s P.O.V ~

I’m arguing with the Chief, who seems to think that Kokichi is planning on betraying us at the last minute. While we’re arguing, I stupidly take my attention away from Kokichi and it’s only when I hear Kokichi groan in pain that I realise Kokichi’s in trouble. “Kokichi!” I exclaim running out where were hiding to where the blackmailer and Kokichi are.

I ignore the calls of the chief and other police officers behind me as I pull out a gun I’d borrowed from another officer in case anything happened and aim it at the blackmailer. “Put him down and come along quietly.” I snap.

The blackmailer growls in frustration and throws Kokichi to the floor, who groans in pain. I rush to Kokichi side and ask, “Kokichi, are you alright?”

Kokichi looks up weakly, but he’s not looking at me, he’s looking at something behind me. Kokichi’s eyes widen behind his mask as he says, “Look out!”

Kokichi tackles me to the floor and a gunshot goes off. 

It takes me a moment to realise what happened. Kokichi is on top of me and above us is the blackmailer, who’s holding a gun of their own. In the wall behind us is a bullet which had been lodged into the wall. That bullet would’ve hit me if Kokichi had not shoved me out the way. 

D-Did Kokichi just save my life?

But what about Kokichi?

I look up at Kokichi, worry making my heart ache and ask, “Are you alright?”

Kokichi nods as he slowly gets off of me and asks, “Yeah. I’m fine. What about you? Are you okay?”

Kokichi offers me his hand and I take it. As Kokichi pulls me up I say, “I’m fine, thanks to you.”

Kokichi blushes at the second part. I look around and realise the blackmailer is gone. “Wait, where did they go?” I ask. 

“When I pushed you out the way, I saw the blackmailer make a run for it. The police went after her.’ Kokichi explains.

Just then, as if by perfect timing, an officer runs up to us and says, “Detective Saihara, I have some bad news…”

“The suspect has escaped.”

My heart sinks at those words and I feel Kokichi grip my arm slightly. “But...There is some good news.” the detective continues, “We found a potential suspect who could be the identity of that person and we’ve located the whereabouts of the hostages. A team is being sent out to get them now.”

Kokichi gasps in excitement and his grip on my sleeve tightens. “Are they alright? When can I see them?” Kokichi asks.

“We’ll let you know once we make sure they’re okay.” the officer says, before walking off to go talk to another officer.

I look at Kokichi, who’s practically beaming with happiness. Kokichi smiles ear to ear as he wraps his arms around me and says, “Shuichi, I….I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.” 

I blush and reply, “W-Well...I didn’t really do that much…”

“Are you kidding? If not for you, my friends would probably be six feet under right now.” Kokichi insists.

“Well once we catch the culprit, neither you or your friends will have to worry about them anymore.” I say.

Kokichi pauses, looking deep in thought. “Are you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Kokichi trails off before turning away and saying, “N-Nevermind...I’ll tell you later…”

An officer beckons for us to come over and as Kokichi starts walking off, I can’t help but wonder what Kokichi could possibly want to tell me.

It must be pretty important if he’s getting this shy about it-

Wait…

Is Kokichi blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMM, WHAT COULD KOKICHI POSSIBLY BE WANTING TO TELL SHUICHI?


	5. Seven Sided Dice of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi go to visit D.I.C.E, who quickly catch on to the fact that the two have feelings for each other. After receiving dating advice from his group, Kokichi accompanies Shuichi home and the two have another heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for title name: 
> 
> Seven Sided - A regular die is six sided (unless it's Mario Party) so the original six sides are Kokichi and D.I.C.E and the extra side is Shuichi who's now entered the picture. 
> 
> Dice - Well, obviously, it's the name of the organization and it's the plural for die so it's like the "dice of fate" are Kokichi and Shuichi.
> 
> Of Fate - They're gonna fuck next chapter, guys. I mean seriously, that's obviously what that means.

The officer called us over to tell us that D.I.C.E are safe and unharmed for the most part. They’ve all been booked into hotel rooms which will be guarded with 24 hour police protection until the suspect is found. However, since Kokichi seems to be the culprit’s main target, the police thought it would be better if Kokichi stays with me until the culprit is found, which I agreed to. There will be a 24 hour police security surrounding my house so I doubt anything will happen...But, uh…

Kokichi seems a bit too excited about staying at my house.

“Hey Shuichi? Can we go visit my friends on our way back to your house?” Kokichi asks.

“Sure. I don’t drive though, so we’ll have to catch a taxi.”I say before pulling out my phone and hiring a taxi to come get us. 

It doesn’t take too long for the taxi to arrive and soon we’re on our way to see Kokichi’s friends. Kokichi and I sit in the back together and I let Kokichi play with my phone to keep him entertained until we get there. “You have, like, 35 missed calls from Akamatsu.” Kokichi says.

I cringe. I had my phone turned off all day, which is unlike me as normally I have it on all the time in case any of my friends need anything. “I’ve been so busy that I must’ve forgotten to turn it on.” I say, “Is she alright?”

“Umm...There’s some voice messages. I’m gonna play them.” Kokichi says.

Kokichi plays the voice message and puts the phone between us so we can both hear the messages, “You have three new voice messages.”

There’s a beep and Kaede’s voice says, “Hey, Shuichi? I need your help with something. I was trying to convince Kaito to ask out Maki but he’s completely oblivious to Maki’s crush on him. Can you explain it to him for me? Since you guys are close, I thought you would be better at explaining than me.”

There’s another beep before the next message plays, “Shuichi? Hellooooo? Hello? Is everything alright? I’ve sent you 15 messages and you still haven’t replied.” 

After another beep, the final message plays, “Shuichi? You better not have stayed up late last night working and ended up sleeping all day today…”

By the end of the last message, Kokichi has broken out into laughter. I sigh. Typical Kaede, always thinking about everyone except herself…

I take the phone from Kokichi and quickly send a message apologizing for the late reply and telling Kaede I’ve been a bit...busy (to say the least) and I’d talk to Kaito when I get the chance. “You’re going to give Momota love advice? I didn’t know you were a love expert, Shuichi.” Kokichi says.

“Well…” I trail off.

I’m kinda embarrassed to admit this but… “I, uh, actually know nothing about this kind of stuff…” I admit.

Kokichi smiles and shuffles closer. “You know what I do when I like someone? I steal stuff and let them chase me so I get to talk to them as they try to catch me.” Kokichi says.

Wait a second, isn’t that kind of like what he was doing when I was chasing him before?

Before I can question Kokichi about what he just said, the driver announces, “We’ve reached the hotel.” 

~ Kokichi Oma’s P.O.V ~

As soon as we get out of the taxi, I’m running at full speed into the hotel. It’s felt like years since the last time I saw D.I.C.E. They’re like family to me. If they died I…

I would be all alone…

Well, I should say I would’ve been all alone had none of tonight’s events transpire.

But now I have Shuichi!

Not that it makes my relationship with D.I.C.E meaningless, but at least now I have Shuichi in case D.I.C.E ever disbands.

I’m...glad that Shuichi is apart of my life. Actually, I can’t think of what my life would be like had we not met.

Which is why…

I’m going to confess to Shuichi once this is all over.

I’m going to tell Shuichi that I love him. 

But first, I have to make sure that my family is okay.

I hear Shuichi panting behind me as he tries to catch up.

Whoops, guess I got a bit too excited…

“Sorry!” I say as Shuichi finally catches up to me, wheezing and panting.

“It’s...alright...But don’t go too fast, okay? We...can’t get...separated.” Shuichi says between pants.

Shuichi is really out of breath. Maybe it’ll be better if I carry him? Wait, I can’t just pick him up. That would be way too weird, wouldn’t it? I don’t want Shuichi to hate me… 

“I won’t hate you.” Shuichi suddenly says, catching me off guard.

W-What? Was I accidently thinking out loud or something? “I could tell you were worried about something and your expressions told me that it had something to do with me so I….just assumed you were worried about doing something to make me hate you.” Shuichi explains.

I hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to do. Could I even carry Shuichi? I’m a bit smaller than him and probably not that much stronger either. I’d hate to try carrying him only to realise I’m too weak and end up dropping him and embarrassing us both…

Shuichi also looks like he’s trying to decide what to do, about what I’m not sure…

I wonder what Shuichi is thinking?

“Could I...guess what it is you’re scared of doing…? If that’s alright…?” Shuichi asks.

Shuichi suddenly leans in closer and I feel the heat rush to my face. “S-Shuichi?” I ask.

“Actually, it might be easier if I just show you…” Shuichi says before suddenly lifting me up bridal style. 

I yelp in surprise and instinctively wrap my arms around Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi grins, obviously amused by my surprise. “Was that a yelp?” Shuichi asks.

My blush darkens as I stutter a response, “N-No…”

Geez, when did Shuichi get so forward and bold? This is definitely a huge contrast from the whole “quirky, shy detective” thing he had going on before.

Not that I’m complaining…

It’s kind of hot, actually…

Shuichi continues walking, still carrying me in his arms. “Y-You don’t have to-” I’m cut off by Shuichi.

“I want to!”

“I mean...I-If you don’t mind, that is…” Shuichi adds, face a light red.

He…

Actually wants to…?

Hah, I wonder what D.I.C.E would say if they saw me falling in love again after the Hell Shinguji put me through…? 

And falling in love with a detective no less…

Regardless, I lean closer into Shuichi’s embrace and reply, “No, I don’t mind.”

I suppose I just can’t help myself when it comes to these kind of things.

* TIMESKIP *

As we arrive at the hotel room, D.I.C.E are staying in, Shuichi puts me down and goes to explain to the undercover cops who are guarding the room why we’re here. I tune out, not really interested in the boring cops talk and instead wonder what it’ll be like seeing D.I.C.E again.

Will they be happy to see me?

Will they be mad that I didn’t get help sooner?

And how will they react to Shuichi?

What if they don’t approve of him?  
How will they react if I tell them I don’t wanna steal stuff anymore?

W...What if they h-hate me?

“Kokichi, are you alright? Your breathing suddenly became a lot faster.” Shuichi says, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality. 

“C-Can I see my friends now?” I ask.

“Come in.” the officer says, leading us into the room where D.I.C.E are all sitting, looking completely fine - a bit tired but not dead at least.

I manage a small, nervous smile and greet them, “H-Hey guys…”

There’s a long pause…

Then suddenly…

“BOSS! YOU’RE OKAY!”

The next thing I know, D.I.C.E have gathered around me, all hugging me so tightly I’m surprised I haven’t popped. 

“We were so worried!”

“We thought that cunt might’ve hurt you or something!”

Before I can stop myself, tears are rolling down my face at an incredibly fast rate. “I-I missed you guys too! I...I thought I’d never see you guys again!” I whimper between sobs.

I cry for ages until I’m pretty sure there’s no water left in my body. “I...I’m sorry for crying…” I quietly apologise. 

“It’s okay, boss, you don’t have to apologise for crying.”

“But we do have one question…”

“Hm? W-What is it?” I ask.

All eyes turn towards Shuichi, who’s been quietly standing in the corner this whole time. Uh oh...Here we go.

“Who is he?”

“Ah. I’m Shuichi Saihara. I’m the detective in charge of this investigation. It’s nice to meet-” Shuichi is cut off by my friends.

“A detective!?”

“So you’re with the police?”

“Does that mean you’re here to arrest us?”

I quickly leap to Shuichi’s defense, who looks alarmed by all the sudden questions. “Relax, guys. He’s okay. He’s the same detective who found my mother’s necklace and we go to school together. We can trust him. He helped me save you guys.” I explain.

“And, uh, for the record, I’ve made sure that none of you or Kokichi will go to jail as long as you cooperated with the police’s investigation.” Shuichi adds.

Everyone looks at me…

Then at Shuichi…

Then back at me…

The room is completely silent.

Then finally, someone speaks, “Well, if the boss likes ya enough to drop his mask around ya, then who are we ta judge?”

I can’t tell if they’re referring to my actual mask or metaphorical mask. Either way, I sigh, relieved. That was easier than I expected… Just then Shuichi’s phone goes off. It’s yet another call from Akamatsu. “I should take this.” Shuichi says before exiting the room to answer the call.

As I turn back around, about 20 sets of grins are sent my way. “What?” I ask.

“Come on, boss! You have to tell us all the juicy details!”

“Like what?” I ask.

“Like what’s the big deal about this detective guy?”

“N-Nothing!” I insist, face flushed, “I-I mean...He’s special and all - I mean, every part of him is special, but I...uh-”

“YOU LIKE HIM!”

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” I whisper-yell, flailing my arms about for emphasis, “He’ll hear you!”

“So it’s true!”

“Yeah, okay? It’s true! I’m crying on him, alright?” I ask.

“So when are you gonna tell him?”

I blush and admit, “I...dunno. I want to tell him once this is all over but...I’m a bit scared to after last time.” 

“But this guy doesn’t seem like a creepy psychotic bastard like that other guy.” 

“Yeah, but…” I trail off, not wanting to sound weak.

“What if I’m not good enough for him?”

“Boss! Don’t say that! You’re the best leader anyone could ask for. Anyone in their right mind would date you!” 

I smile. Although I’m not sure I’m as great as they say I am, it still makes me happy that they think so highly of me. “You should confess to him. At least you would have gotten it off your chest and besides, if you don’t do it now, you may not get another chance.”

They’re right…

I know they are…

“That settles it. I’m going to confess to Shuichi.” I announce.

The others start cheering and sending me playful winks and nudges.

I’m finally going to do it.

I’ve had feelings for Shuichi ever since he got my mother’s necklace for me and now I’m finally going to tell him. 

I just hope my fears don’t get the better of me at the last minute…

“So boss, are you gonna be staying in this hotel with us?”

“Nah, Shuichi is letting me stay at his house in case the blackmailer comes after me, since I seem to be their target.” I explain.

“Ooooh! Are you gonna share a bed too?”

I blush.

Well...I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with my beloved Shuichi…

“Actually, since I’m staying at my aunt and uncle’s house, there’s no spare beds. Mine’s a double though, so if you want to share a bed, I’m fine with that. Or if you want to sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the lounge.” Shuichi suddenly says, taking me by surprise.

W-When did he get here!?

“S-Shuichi!? W-When…? How long have you been standing here?” I ask.

“Not that long.” Shuichi replies.

“Shuichi, I can’t make you sleep on the couch. I’m the one intruding in on your home so I should step on the couch.” I say.

“It’s really okay, I honestly don’t mind. You’re the guest so pick whatever suits you best.” Shuichi says.

Ha, typical generous Shuichi, always being so kind to people, even liars like me…

“Well, if you won’t let me sleep on the couch, I guess we’ll have to share a bed. Don’t even think about leaving me the bed all to myself, though. You’re sleeping next to me whether you like it or not.” I say.

I notice Shuichi’s lips twitch into a small, brief smile and it makes me wonder if he’s actually happy to sleep next to me.

Nah, that’s crazy talk…

Right?

“Woooooooooooow, boss! I can’t believe you’re gonna get banged by a detective!” one of the members of D.I.C.E say, snickering.

“I-I...W-We...I-It’s not like that!” Shuichi insists, face dark red. 

“Yet.” I playfully add with a smirk. 

D.I.C.E bursts into laughter and Shuichi’s blush darkens. We then spend the next few hours being interrogated about our relationship. 

Sometimes, I really hate these guys…

Just kidding, that’s obviously a lie!

I cover never hate D.I.C.E - they’re my family!

Just like how I could never hate Shuichi!

If it isn’t obvious already, I’m not lying when I say that I love Shuichi...For once.

I wouldn’t play his feelings like that…

I’m not like freaking Shinguji…

I’m glad D.I.C.E seem to like Shuichi. The way they laugh and joke around with him, it’s like he’s just another member of the group. When I introduced D.I.C.E to Shinguji, they all were quiet and just glared at him before pulling me aside to tell me he’s a “creep” and to “dump his ass”. They knew from the start that he would break my heart…

I was an idiot for not listening to them…

In all the excitement, I haven’t realised how sleepy I’ve become. I stifle a yawn and rub my eyes sleepily. The others seem to notice my attempt at hiding my yawn. “Are you sleepy, Kokichi? Would you like me to take you home now?” Shuichi asks.

“B-But I wanna hang out with D.I.C.E more…” I say.

“I promise I’ll bring you back first thing tomorrow morning.” Shuichi says.

“Yeah, get some rest, boss! We’ll see ya tomorrow!”

I sigh, knowing I probably do need to go and sleep. I stand up but I’m so tired, I can barely see where I’m going. I feel someone pick me up. “Okay, why don’t I just carry you before you bump into something?” Shuichi suggests.

Oh, so it’s Shuichi who’s carrying me…

No wonder it’s so warm…

I sleepily and sluggishly wave goodbye to my friends as Shuichi carries me out, before snuggling against the warmth of Shuichi’s chest and falling asleep. 

Just before I doze off, I feel something soft press against my forehead and a voice whispers, “Goodnight, Kokichi.”

~ Shuichi Saihara’s P.O.V ~

I gently stroke Kokichi’s hair as he sleeps on me. He...actually looks pretty cute like this…

After I got off the phone after talking to Kaede for a bit, I overheard Kokichi mentioning his feelings for me. Of course, I had my suspicions but I’m glad they were confirmed to be true. To be honest, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way…

How could I not?

When we first me, Kokichi was a total mystery to me. I wanted to know why Kokichi told all these lies and learn how to tell when he’s lying and when he’s not. I wanted to know the reason for his mask of lies and see for myself what’s hiding underneath it. Even still, I never would have guessed that hiding under that ugly mask of deceit was such beauty and adorableness…

I couldn’t control myself. As soon as Kokichi fell asleep in my arms, I had to take this as an opportunity to kiss his forehead. His skin is so soft, soften than I had imagined.

I…shouldn’t talk about other guys this way…

And yet, I can’t help it.

I’ve become caught in his web and can’t get out, even if I wanted to…

I just hope it’s not just more of his lies…

When we arrive home, I carry Kokichi to my room and gently lay him down onto the bed. I gently lay blankets on top of Kokichi and make sure to not wake him up while doing so. It’s a good thing my uncle and his wife are asleep and the walls are soundproof. That leaves me with the time to go look over the case files- 

Wait a second…

Is that...sniffling? 

My attention immediately turns back to Kokichi, who’s sniffling and whimpering softly in his sleep. “I’m...sorry…” Kokichi whimpers in his sleep.

Tears start rolling down his face and I wipe them away as I try to gently nudge Kokichi awake. “I’m...so pathetic…” Kokichi whispers.

“No, you’re not…” I mumble, although I think Kokichi’s too caught up in whatever nightmare he’s having to hear me. 

“You...don’t deserve me…” Kokichi mumbles.

Is he talking about Kiyo? How dare he make Kokichi believe he’s not good enough!

“P-Please...don’t leave me…” Kokichi mumbles, his sobs increasing.

“Stay with me, Shuichi...Please!”

He’s…

He’s talking about me…? 

I...Is Kokichi having a nightmare about me abandoning him?

I have to let him know that’ll never happen. 

I take Kokichi’s hand in mine and gently stroke it. Kokichi seems to relax a bit at my touch. “I’m not going to leave you, Kokichi.” I say, leaning in closer, “Not now, not ever.”

Before I can really think about what I’m doing, I place my lips on Kokichi’s, savouring the sweet feeling of his gentle, soft lips against mine. Kokichi tastes sweet - like grape panta, which isn’t surprising considering how much of it he drinks. As I pull away, I notice something that makes my heart stop.

Kokichi’s eyes are open and he has a deep red blush on his face.

Crap! Was he awake when I kissed him?

“Kokichi! I’m so sorry! I thought you were asleep.” I quickly say, feeling heat rise to my face.

“Saihara, why’d you kiss me?” Kokichi asks, looking genuinely confused.

“I-I…” I try to force words out but all I can do is stutter as my heart sinks further and further into my stomach.

He...called me Saihara…

Not Shuichi…

Oh God, was I wrong in assuming Kokichi felt the same way? Did I misunderstand? I feel tears pricking my eyes as I whisper, “I’m in love with you, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi looks down. He’s trembling again. I hug Kokichi and ask, “What’s wrong?”

Unlike before, Kokichi doesn’t relax in my hold. “Shuichi, please...I know I lie and joke around a lot but please don’t lie to me about something like this…” Kokichi says, voice quiet and breaking. 

It kind of hurts to hear Kokichi thinks I’d lie about my feelings for him...But that just means I have to prove to him that I really do love him.

“I’m not lying, Kokichi. I love you! I wouldn’t hurt you by playing your feelings like that.” I insist.

 

“But...why...me?” Kokichi asks.

“Because you’re amazing! You’re cute and your sense of humor makes me laugh, you’re smart and creative...You’re the most interest, adorable and amazing person ever! I can see that, D.I.C.E can see that - you’re the only one who can’t see how amazing you are. You jokingly told me once that you were going to steal my heart but you actually ended up doing just that. I love you, Kokichi.” I reply.

“And that’s not a lie.”

Kokichi looks up to meet my gaze and our eyes lock as silence fills the room. As I stare into Kokichi’s eyes, I see someone is scared of being hurt again. Kokichi puts up a childish, carefree upfront and hides behind smiles and laughter but deep down, he’s scared and desperate to be loved. His past experience has scarred him badly but I’ll make sure no one ever hurts him like that again.

I wonder what’s going through Kokichi’s head right now? 

Does he believe me?

Does he trust me?

Will he give me a chance?

Finally, after what feels like hours, Kokichi speaks.

“You have really nice eyes, Shuichi.”

“Wha-?”

I’m cut off by Kokichi wrapping his arms around me. I smile, relieved to see a smile on Kokichi’s face again. “I love you too, Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaims.

I smile, overwhelmed with happiness. I kiss the top of Kokichi’s head and say, “You’re so random, you know.”

“True, but that’s why you love me!” Kokichi replies, grinning. 

“Yes, yes I do.” I say.

“By the way, why were we just quietly staring into each other’s eyes before? What was the point of that?” I ask.

“You don’t know?” Kokichi asks.

“You can tell whether or not a person is lying from their eyes - they’re like the window to the soul.”

Kokichi leans in closer, pressing a kiss against my cheek, before saying, “That’s how I knew you weren’t lying. Thanks for being honest with me.”

“I’ll always be honest with you, no matter what.” I reply.

“I promise I’ll always be honest with you too.” Kokichi says, “And that’s not a lie.”

Kokichi then pulls me down onto the bed next to him and snuggles up to me, his warm, small body against my cold body. “Soooo….I’m Hella sleepy now sooo….wanna cuddle or something and sleep?” Kokichi asks.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me that before you pull me down on top of you?” I ask.

“I’m a supreme leader of evil - I don’t do things like a normal person.” Kokichi replies.

I laugh and pull Kokichi closer, playfully saying, “I can tel.

Kokichi giggles and says, “You’re so mean!”

Kokichi pouts but I know he’s joking. I gently kiss Kokichi’s lips, causing Kokichi’s cheeks to turn dark red. As I pull away, I ask, “Better/”

Kokichi pretends to think about it for a moment, “Hmmmmmmm….Well, I guess it’ll do for now, but I want more kisses in the morning!”

I smile and reply, “That works for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.I.C.E are ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> AND SO IS THE SAIOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. First Time ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY DO DA SEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles: "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE THIS DEAD BOOOOI WALKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (plz someone get that reference)", "In which Shuichi is dom af", "The smut chapter EVERYONE needed".
> 
> Seriously, this chapter is nothing but 95% smut, 5% fluff. If smut makes you feel uncomfortable, you can skip this chapter without missing out on anything story related.

I wake up to Kokichi nuzzling against me. Is it morning already? 

That’s strange…

Usually I wake up multiple times during the night from nightmares but last night was difference.

Then again, most nights I don't sleep with a mischievous yet charming Phantom Thief next to me either…

I should probably get up…

As I try to move, however, Kokichi whines and tightens his arms around me. “Noooo! Don’t get up yet! Come sleep longer!” Kokichi says.

“But it’s already morning and we still have to catch the blackmailer.” I reply.

“That’s the cops’ problem. Leave that to them and come back and cuddle me until they catch her.” Kokichi argues.

“But we have things to do.” I say.

“Like cuddling!” Kokichi says, “Come on, you and I both know you want to stay in bed just as much as I do.”

“Well…” I trail off.

I mean, I do want to stay in bed with Kokichi but…

“I have work to do.” I say.

“Do it after!” Kokichi says, before pinning me down onto the bed and climbing on top of me. 

My face turns dark red at how close Kokichi is to me. “K-Kokichi?” I ask.

“Don’t you want to play with me?” Kokichi asks, hand brushing against my...thing...in the process.

I gasp in surprise. That smirk on Kokichi’s face tells me that was not an accident. “Kokichi, I- ah!” I cut myself off with a moan as Kokichi continues rubbing the bulge in my pants.

Kokichi giggles and asks, “Something the matter, Shuichi?”

“Kokichi…” I whisper, trying to calm the pleasure building up within me.

Kokichi pulls my shirt down, exposing my neck. Before I can react, Kokichi’s lips are attacking my neck - kissing, sucking and licking anywhere and everywhere that gets a reaction out of me. 

Goh, how’d he know my neck is sensitive?

I don’t really mind - okay, I actually really enjoy the feeling of Kokichi’s lips on my neck - but if we keep going like this…

“Kokichi...If you keep going, I won’t be able to hold back much longer.” I whisper, face warm as I bite my bottom lip.

“Then don’t hold back, Shuichi. I’ve been waiting so long for the opportunity to hear my name for your lips so affectionately. I’ve loved you so long and now that we’re finally together...I don’t want to hold back anymore, Shuichi. I’m done with that. I just...want to be with my beloved Shuichi.” Kokichi says.

I know I should probably be more stern and insist we get up...I shouldn’t give in so easily...But when Kokichi begs me like that, for some reason my brain stops working and my heart takes over. 

“Fine...I guess I can stay for a bit longer…”

“YAY! Thank you, Shuichi!” Kokichi says, nuzzling the side of my neck. 

I blush as Kokichi moves off me, for some reason disappointing me despite the face he’s sitting right next to me…

Could it be because I liked it when he was brushing against my…?

Wait, what am I thinking? T-That’s obviously not why…

“Hey, Shuichi?” Kokichi asks.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Kokichi. “You look pretty uncomfortable there.” Kokichi says, gesturing to the bulge...in my pants, “Want me to help you with that?”

I blush. I mean… I know what he’s referring to, of course, and I wouldn’t mind doing “that”...with Kokichi but...he was raped by Korekiyo in the past, right? I don’t want to do anything Kokichi is uncomfortable with or would bring back bad memories….

“Geez, Shuichi, if I was uncomfortable with it I wouldn’t have offered to do it. Besides, I already said I trust you, didn’t I? You and Shinguji are universes apart in my eyes.” Kokichi says, as if somehow reading my mind. 

“Shinguji…the times I did it with him, it was never consensual. I don’t consider him my first time. I believe...I believe your first time should be with the person you love and I love you. I know you’d never hurt me like he did so that’s why I really want to do this with you. I understand if you don’t want to or you’re not ready and I’m moving to fast, though…” Kokichi adds, taking my hands in his.

I blush. I’m...actually pretty honored that Kokichi wants to have his first consensual time with me…

Just when I thought he couldn’t get anymore surprising - and maybe just a little bit cute too…

Okay, a lot cute.

“Well, if you insist…” I say, unable to hold back my smirk as I pin Kokichi down and climb on top of him.

I easily take off Kokichi’s scarf with one tug, exposing his small, soft neck. I kiss Kokichi’s lips passionately, cupping the sides of his face. Kokichi’s lips move against mine. I lick and suck on Kokichi’s lips, biting the bottom lip gently, making I don’t bite hard enough to hurt him. Kokichi opens his mouth and allows my tongue to enter. My tongue roams Kokichi’s mouth, tasting a sweet mix of candy and panta. Kokichi’s hands wraps around my waist and pull me closer, deepening the kiss. Kokichi moans as our tongues brush against each other. “Shu...Shuichi…” Kokichi breathlessly whispers.

For some reason, hearing Kokichi moan my name is extremely...satisfying. 

I slowly pull my tongue out of Kokichi’s mouth and my kips trail down to his neck. I begin sucking and biting on the tender flesh, causing many gasps and moans from Kokichi. It’s a good thing my uncle’s house has soundproof walls or else my aunt and uncle would probably thinking someone was being strangled in here, judging by Kokichi’s loud gasps and moans.

As I leave multiple hickeys on Kokichi’s neck, I begin undoing Kokichi’s shirt. Kokichi shivers as he moans and feebly tries to unbutton my shirt. I quickly unbutton my shirt for him and Kokichi slides it off my shoulders, while running his hands up and down my chest.

Finally done decorating Kokichi’s neck with about 50 hickeys, I slide Kokichi’s shirt off and throw it across the room so it doesn’t get in our way.

Okay, maybe throwing the shirt across the room was a bit unnecessary but I couldn’t care less about that right now. I continue kissing down Kokichi’s chest. At the same time, I begin to take off Kokichi’s belt. Kokichi has also started tugging my belt off and pulls my pants down so that my underwear is showing.

I would usually expect Kokichi to laugh about my underwear but I don’t think either of us want to ruin the moment.

Kokichi rubs my erection through my pants. I moan softly against Kokichi’s chest. 

I waste no more time in pulling down Kokichi’s pants and underwear, pleased to see he’s just as hard as me and even has precum oozing out. Kokichi has also taken off my pants and underwear, taking a particularly long time when lingering around my...lower region.

I lick Kokichi’s tip, causing Kokichi to moan. I take Kokichi’s length into my mouth and begin sucking on it. Kokichi gasps and pulls my hair gently, pushing more of his dick into my mouth but making sure to not choke me or cause me to gag. “S-Shuichi…” Kokichi moans as I run my tongue against his dick.

I hum in response, bobbing my head up and down. “I...I…” Kokichi whispers, sounding breathless. 

Kokichi’s face is flushed and eyes hazy with lust. Kokichi whispers, “I-I feel so good..You’re so good at this, Shuichi...Please, keep going.”

Hearing Kokichi praise and beg me like that...it’s pretty hot…

I grab Kokichi’s waist and pull him closer, taking nearly his entire length into my mouth. Kokichi gaps and moans as I continue sucking and licking his dick.

After a couple more minutes, Kokichi cries out my name and cums into my mouth. Kokichi pants as I take my mouth off his dick and swallow Kokichi’s release. His cum tastes sweet, like grapes and fizzy drinks.

...Okay, that’s probably the weirdest way I’ve ever described semen… 

N-Not that I’ve h-had to describe it before…

I look up at Kokichi, who’s pants have lessened in intensity. “S-So...if you’re still up for it...wanna do more?” I ask.

“D-Damn...S-Shuichi, you must be pretty horny today.” Kokichi says.

“You’re the one who got me riled up.” I point out.

“And I don’t regret it either! This is the best sex ever and all we’ve done is make out, give each other hickeys, take each other’s clothes off...Oh, and you gave me a blowjob.” Kokichi says, “So Hell to the yeah I want to continue!”

I smirk, unable to contain my excitement and say, “Turn over.”

Kokichi turns over without hesitation. “Do you have any lube?” Kokichi asks.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small tube of lube and squirt some onto my fingers. As I’m doing so, Kokichi asks, “Why were you randomly carrying around a bottle of lube?”

“Unless...You were hoping you’d get to do this with me?”

I blush and stutter, “W-Well...um...I…”

Kokichi laughs. In an attempt to get revenge, I stick a finger into Kokichi’s hole, causing him to gasp loudly in surprise. I smirk and ask, “Something wrong, my love?”

“I-I wasn’t ready, you tease!” Kokichi says.

I laugh and ask, “Do you need a minute?”

“N-No...I’m okay.” Kokichi says, “I’m okay…”

I slowly begin thrusting in and out of Kokichi’s hole. Kokichi moans louder the deeper my fingers go in. “You’re so tight.” I say.

“Good - makes it seem even more like it’s my first time.” Kokichi replies between gasps.

After a particularly deep thrust from my finger, Kokichi cries out. Worried that I may have hurt him, I ask, “What happened?”

“I don’t know...but it felt frickin amazing! Do that again!” Kokichi says.

Honestly, I’m not really sure what I did in the first place, but I guess I can try to-

“AH!” Kokichi cries out once again.

Well, I must’ve somehow done it.

Kokichi turns his head as far back as possible to face me. Kokichi’s face has become even more flushed than before and his usually neat hair is messed up, with many stray strands. I gently brush a few strands covering his eye and bend down to kiss Kokichi’s eyelid, inserting another finger into him in the process.

Kokichi moans loudly, his gasps and moans increasing with each thrust of my fingers. An adorable, yet dopey smile graces Kokichi’s lips as I keep thrusting my fingers in and out of Kokichi, while adding another finger progressively until all of my fingers are inside Kokichi, pulling and stretching the small hole. Beneath me, Kokichi is a shivering, moaning mess but he looks like he’s enjoying himself, which is good.

Alright, I think that should be enough preparation…

 

I slide my fingers out of Kokichi and ask, “Are you ready?”

“Ye-Yeah...Fuck me, Shuichi! Pound me into the bed so hard that I won’t be able to walk for the next week. I need you inside of me, Shuichi.” Kokichi replies.

I line myself up with Kokichi’s entrance and look over at Kokichi’s face one more time before inserting myself. Kokichi seems to realise what I’m looking for and says, “Shuichi, I’m ready.”” 

Hearing those words, as gently as possible, I slide myself into Kokichi, causing him to groan. “Are you alright?” I ask.

Kokichi nods softly and whispers, “Y-You can move now.”

I begin slowly thrusting in and out of Kokichi. I start off slow, making sure to not hurt Kokichi as much as possible, planning to gradually speed up. However, after a couple of minutes, Kokichi, ever the impatient one, says, “F-Faster...Go faster, Shuichi, I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?” I ask, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Just d-do it.” Kokichi replies.

I speed up my thrusts, but only slightly. I’m too hesitant to speed up anymore in case it hurts Kokichi. “P-Please, Shuichi, f-faster!” Kokichi begs, “Go as fast as possible.”

“W-Won’t that hurt?” I ask.

“N-No, because it’s y-you!” Kokichi replies.

“Fine, if you insist but if it’s too much, tell me and I’ll slow down.” I say.

“I-I will...I p-promise… Kokchi says, failing to hide the excitement and anticipation in his eyes. 

I ram my dick into Kokichi as hard as I can, hitting his prostate in the process and causing us both to moan at the sensation.

“Damn, that felt good…” I whisper, not realising what I just said until after I had already said it.

Kokichi nods in agreement, drool starting to run down his chin. “Do...Do that again!”

This time, I don’t bother arguing and ram myself into Kokichi again, hitting his prostate a second time. Both of us moan again, Kokichi’s moan is slightly louder than the previous one. “S-So good...Feels so good.” Kokichi whispers between moans.

I notice Kokichi playing with himself at the same time as this is all happening. 

...Okay, why is the image of Kokichi playing with himself as I fuck him so hot? 

It’s not until a wave of pleasure washes over me and we both moan that I realise that the sight of Kokichi playing with himself got me so excited that I absentmindedly sped up my thrusts. “A-Ah!” Kokichi moans.

“Y-You’re s-so amazing, S-Shuichi! You’re so good at this!” Kokichi says between moans, biting his lower lip. 

“Kokichi…” I moan softly in response.

If he keeps looking at me like that saying stuff like that, I may not be able to hold on for much longer…

Kokichi moves his hips in time with my thrusts. The room is filled with both of our moans and gasps. “Kokichi...I l-love you so m-much!” I say between grunts and thrusts.

“L-Lo-ah! Love you t-too!” Kokichi responds, shaking with pleasure.

After a couple more thrusts, I feel myself coming close to an orgasm. By the looks of it, Kokichi is about ready to cum too. “S-Shuichi...I-I’m going to c-cum!” Kokichi says.

“M-Me too!” I say before cumming into Kokichi with a loud moan.

Kokichi soon cums into his hand, moaning my name as he does so. Both of us pant, recovering from our orgasms. I bend down to kiss the tip of Kokichi’s ear as I slide out of him and collapse next to him on the bed. Kokichi smiles at me through half-lidded eyes, his cheeks a light red. “T-That was a-amazing!” Kokichi whispers. 

I nod in agreement and ask, “D-Did it hurt?” 

“A bit but it was worth it.” Kokichi replies, “W-Was I your f-first?”

I nod. “Shit...For your first time...that was freaking amazing! You must be a sex God or something!” Kokichi says.

I blush at the compliment.

“...Soo….Wanna go for round two?”

Kokichi looks surprised at my question but his surprise is soon replaced by a grin as he says, “Hell yeah I do!” 

As I climb back on top of Kokichi, I lean down to kiss his cheek and say, “By the way, you were right. I’m glad I stayed in bed with you.”

Kokichi smirks and replies, “See? I told you, you wouldn’t regret it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi: B-But I've never done..."it"....before.... *blushing and fumbling about awkwardly.*  
> *TWO MINUTES LATER*  
> Shuichi: *starts being dom AF!*


	7. Dangerous Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officer wakes Shuichi and Kokichi up with important news - the blackmailer was spotted nearby. 
> 
> Little do they know, the blackmailer's closer than they think.

After going for a few more rounds, Kokichi and I end up cuddling and falling asleep. However, our peaceful slumber is quickly interrupted by someone shaking us awake, saying, “Detective Saihara, please wake up.” 

I groggily open my eyes and see a police officer standing over us. “Wha...Why? Did something happen?” I ask.

“We spotted a suspicious person near your house and think it might be the thief’s blackmailer. Just in case, we’re evacuating the two of you from this residence until we find the suspicious person. Your uncle and his wife have already been escorted by another officer.” the officer explains.

Kokichi sits up and rubs his eyes, most likely woken up from our talking. “What’s happening?” Kokichi asks, sounding sleepy.

“We have to get out of here - I’ll explain on the way.” I reply.

We get out of bed and follow the officer to her car. As we’re walking, I realise it’s a good thing I insisted that Kokichi and I put our clothes back on before we went to sleep otherwise this whole ordeal would’ve been very awkward. The night was going to be cold so I didn’t want either of us catching a cold before we caught the blackmailer but I never would’ve guessed this would happen. I knew the blackmailer might figure out where Kokichi is being kept and would come for him but I didn’t think it would happen so soon...

As the officer gets into the driver’s seat of her car, Kokichi and I sit in the back together. I hold Kokichi’s hand, both seeking reassurance from Kokichi and offering comfort to him. Kokichi flashes me a reassuring smile and gives my hand a light squeeze.

_It’ll be okay…_

_It’ll be okay…_

_It’ll be okay…_

_It’ll…_

_Be…_

_…_

_Wait, where are we even going?_

**I don’t recognise this area…**

“Hey, where are we going?” Kokichi asks, appearing to have been thinking the same thing as me.

The officer doesn’t reply and continues driving. 

Panic starts rising within both of us as we exchange worried frowns. I decide to try asking the officer again, “Officer, where are you taking us?”

Once again, we receive no reply.

I take out my phone and decide to try to find out where we are but just as I’m about to, a cloth is placed over my mouth and before I can react, I’m forced to inhale a sickly sweet fragrance.

_T-This is chloroform!_

The scent makes my head spin but I hold my breath in an attempt to stay awake and not inhale anything else. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kokichi reaching out to help me but the driver, who by now has parked somewhere, is holding him back whilst trying to shove a cloth in his face too.

Kokichi’s doing a better job at fighting off the chloroform than I am.

A hand wraps around my neck, choking me so that I’m forced to gasp for air, thus inhaling the chloroform. As my vision begins to blur, the last thing I hear is Kokichi calling my name.

Then everything turns black. 

**~ Kokichi Oma’s P.O.V ~**

_I’m such an idiot! I should have known this was a trap!_

This “officer” is no member of the police force… 

**“It’s her.”**

I try to shake Shuichi awake, not noticing the she devil’s accomplice coming up behind me until they grab my chin and tilt my head upwards.

“Wh...What the-?”

“Kekeke, it’s been a while, hasn’t it, Kokichi?” 

_T-That voice! It can’t be-_

Taking advantage of my surprise, a cloth is place over my mouth but I hold my breath.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you don’t cooperate with us then I’m afraid we’ll have to kill this detective here.” 

_N-No! Not Shuichi!_

Realising I don’t have much of a choice, I inhale the chloroform and black out.

*** TIMESKIP ***

_Ngh…_

_W...Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_Shu…_

_Shuichi!_

_Where’s Shuichi?_

_“So you’re awake…”_

I turn in the direction of the voice and see someone staring at me, although I can’t make out what they look like due to the dimness of the room. “Who are you?” I snap.

“Gee, I thought you’d recognise me since we've been working together for so long.” the person says before stepping into the light.

_“S-Shirogane!?”_

W-Why is one of my classmates….

Shirogane is the blackmailer!?

I notice another person behind Shirogane. 

T-There’s two!?

I guess it explains what happened when Shuichi and I were knocked out and how the blackmailer escaped after our confrontation and…

_It would explain how I heard **his** voice earlier... _

_To be honest, I was hoping it was just my imagination…_

Just as I feared, the person steps forward, revealing themselves to be none other than Korekiyo Shinguji. 

“Why hello, my beloved Phantom Thief.” Shinguji says, his tone mocking.

I fold my arms and don’t reply, refusing to acknowledge him. Shinguji chuckles and approaches me. Even when he’s standing in front of me, I turn my head to the side to avoid looking at him. I feel his bandaged hand cup my chin and force me to look at him. “Kekeke, your anger is beautiful.” Shinguji says.

“Unfortunately, I can’t say the same about your face.” I reply with a sneer.

“I remember there was a time when you could.” Shinguji retorts.

“Yeah, but then a certain **someone** fucked it up.” I snap before turning to Shirogane, “Shirogane, I can’t believe you’d help this creep! What is it you guys are even after!?” 

“I’m glad you asked. You see, as an anthropologist, money is much a necessity to gain access to certain… _things._ The painting you were supposed to steal had a secret compartment in it that contained a minute but priceless jewel that is worth thousands of dollars. Tsumugi was also in need of the money for her cosplays so this partnership was of mutual benefit to the both of us.” Shinguji explains.

“But...why me? Out of everyone to blackmail into stealing stuff for you, why me?” I ask.

“Because we knew of your capabilities. Quite plainly, you were an easy target and since Kiyo dated you for awhile, he knew exactly how to push your buttons and break you.” Tsumugi replies. 

_Lucky me…_

“Besides, sister also needed a new toy to entertain her. Since you brought us so much pleasure before, she wanted me to make you into a toy for her disposal.” Shinguji adds. 

“W-What!?” I ask.

 _I...I’m actually not sure of how to respond to that…_

“So basically, you must’ve figured out already that the ones who kidnapped you friends, blackmailed you...They were all, quite plainly, us.” Tsumugi says.

“B-But whenever we met up, I always thought it was the same person…” I say.

“It was, I was the one posing as the blackmailer while Kiyo did the behind-the-scenes stuff. I made sure to use a voice modifier so you wouldn’t figure out my identity.” Tsumugi replies.

_“We also killed your mother, you know.”_

W-What!? 

They… 

Did… 

**“WHAT!?”** I yell, anger boiling within me. 

I raise my fist, about to punch Shinguji in the face but his next words cause my entire body to freeze.

“Oh, and we also killed that beloved detective of yours.” 

My heart stops.

_“W...What…?”_

 _

My voice is weak, _scared…_ That’s usually not like me at all. 

My knees start to feel weak and I fall back onto something. I don’t bother taking note of what I’m sitting on.

I’m too busy being swallowed up by this overwhelming feeling of crushing despair. 

_Shuichi is…_

_… **dead?**_

 __

_N-No…_

_He…_

**_He can’t be!_**

 ****_

_I beg myself not to cry - _not in front of **them**_ \- but tears are already flowing down my cheeks._

__**“S-SHUICHI!!!”**__

 __

_I scream his name, voice cracking from sobs and sadness. At this point, I’m too overcome with despair to care that Shinguji and Shirogane are laughing at me. “Awwh, don’t worry, Kokichi. _We_ know what will make you feel better.” Shirogane says, a twisted grin on her face as she hands Shinguji a red rope. _

_In normal circumstances, I’d ask what the rope is for but at this point…_

__Is there a reason to care?__

 _Shinguji pulls down the mask on his mouth, revealing his lipstick-covered lips._

__Wait...Is this the personality of his sister that he mentioned?_ _

_Shinguji climbs on top of me and straddles me before pushing me down so that my back is against the mattress-_

__Wait…_ _

_

_Mattress!?_

I suddenly realise what I’m lying on and how fucked I’m about to be…_

 _I immediately begin panicking._

__Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitoshitohshitohshit…._ _

_

_Not again! Oh God, please not again…_

_

__Nonononononono….__

_“W-Wait!” I plead as I feel their hands on me._

 __

A pair of hands begin trying to take off my scarf and shirt while another set of hands sneak inside my pants and grop my butt, causing me to yelp and squeak in surprise.

 __

__“S-Stop! P-Please! D-Don’t do this!”__

 _

**My pleas fall on deaf ears.**

Not knowing what else to do, I scream for the only person I can think to call right now, praying that he’s alive and on his way to save me.

_**“S-SHUICHI!!!”**_

**~ Shuichi Saihara’s P.O.V ~**

_

I wake up to the sound of Kokichi screaming. “K-Kokichi?” I mumble, groggily waking up and looking around the room I’ve woken up in.

_There’s no sign of Kokichi anywhere…_

_I already don’t like this…_

I realise I’m handcuffed to a metal pole. It’s a good thing I have a paper clip from some files in my pocket. I lean over so the clip falls out of my pocket and manuver my body until I’m able to grab the clip and use it to lockpick my cuff.

_I’ve gotta thank Kokichi for teaching me how to do this later…_

It takes a while but eventually, I manage to free myself from my restrains.

 _To be honest, that was easier than I expected - not that I’m complaining.._

Now to find Kokichi…

I walk over to the door and try to open it. Just as I thought…

Locked. 

Looking around the dimly lit room, there doesn’t appear to be anything I can use to unlock the door with - or anything else besides a small window a tiny bulb dangling from the ceiling.

_Oh well, good thing I have this paperclip._

I lockpick the door and step out of the pitch black cell into a bright corridor, where almost everything is painted white.

_The contrast is literally **damaging** to the eyes… _

There’s a set of rooms on either side of the corridor but I head to the right purely because there’s a nauseating, metallic smell coming from one of the rooms…

_A smell I know quite well…_

**Blood.**

_Please, don’t be Kokichi’s…_

I find the room the smell is coming from and just as I figured, it’s locked. There’s a small window on the door, however, and as I look through it, I see a sight that wasn’t what I was expecting but makes my heart drop nonetheless.

Lying inside the room, in a pool of blood, is the decapitated corpses of my uncle as his wife. 

A scream escapes me as I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

_T-They can’t be dead…_

_S-So then, why are they here…_

_...In a pile of **blood!?** _

_My uncle was the one who took me in when my parents neglected me…_

_He’s the one who inspired me to be a detective…_

_And now because I persuaded this case…_

_He’s…_

**“A great detective seeks the truth of every case he takes, even in the face of despair.”**

 

That…was something my uncle said. He had these sayings he’d use when talking about detective stuff - he called them “detective tips”.

He gave me that tip just before I solved that once case that left me scarred all this time…

But this case… 

**I can’t solve this case!**

_I can’t do it!_

_I’m pathetic…_

_I’m weak…_

_I don’t deserve to be a detective…_

**“A true detective solves cases that he thinks he can’t solve.”**

That was a quote from my uncle that he said when I was debating whether or not I should take on the case of Kokichi’s mother’s murder...

_I-I don’t **think** I can solve this case… _

_But for the sake of all of those who’ve died and been affected by this case, I **have to.** _

With newfound determination, I stand up and hesitantly walk away from the room, leaving behind my aunt and uncle’s corpses.

Just as I’m wondering where I should go next, I find a familiar necklace near a staircase.

_Kokichi must’ve been here!_

Climbing up the stairs, I arrive at a long corridor with a door at the very end. Except for that door, the corridor is almost completely bare. 

As I approach the door, I hear moaning noises as well as pleas and sobs coming from inside.

_Oh no.._

_That sounds like…_

“Kokichi!” I scream, running to the door and trying to open it.

_Locked, locked, locked...Why does everything have to be locked in this place!?_

I try to stay calm as I once again pick the lock with the paper clip. As I’m doing so, however, Kokichi’s voice suddenly moans, “Shu...Shuichi…!”

Everything goes silent for a moment and the next thing I hear is an enraged scream.

**“DON’T YOU DARE MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN!!!”**

_That voice...sounds familiar!_

_Is that...Kiyo!?_

_Why is…_

_Why does he sound so feminine?_

_What’s he doing here anyways?_

**“What a mood kill. Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to punish him more.”**

_Is that...Tsumugi!?_

_Have Kiyo and Tsumugi been in kahoots this whole time? That would explain how they managed to pull all of this off…_

_I never thought that there might be two culprits - and they were right under my nose this whole time!_

As soon as I hear the lock click open, I burst into a room nearly identical to the one I woke up in, except the metal pole I was tied to is replaced by a bed in this room.

And on said bed is Kokichi, lying in a pile of cum, tears and blood with Korekiyo attacking attack him from the back and Tsumugi and the front. 

“Pathetic…” Korekiyo growls, slapping Kokichi who merely whimpers in a small, defeated voice.

I’m not sure if they’re just ignoring me or if they haven’t realised my presence, but either way anger boils within me at how they’re treating **my** Kokichi. 

Before I realise it, I’m screaming.

**“GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM KOKICHI!” **

All three of them turn to look at me. Kokichi’s face is pale and his eyes look sad and broken. However, they regain some of their usual light upon seeing me. “S-Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaims, sounding relieved. 

I glare at Tsumugi and Kiyo. Kiyo merely raises an eyebrow at me - _wait, is he wearing lipstick?_ Tsumugi looks like she’s trying not to laugh. “Oh look, the boyfriend has come to the rescue.” Tsumugi says in a mocking tone.

“It’s over. If you give up now and come along quietly, you might be able to negotiate for a reduced sentence.” I say, trying to persuaded them but also being careful with my wording.

These two will not be easy to beat - they’re the kind of people who won’t rest until they get what they want and will do everything in their power to benefit themselves. “Come along where? We already took everything you had on you when we first brought you here. There’s no way you can contact anyone for help. Where are you planning to take us?” Tsumugi asks.

I reach for my phone in my pocket and realise she’s right.

It’s gone! 

_...Crap!_

“And don’t even think about asking your uncle for help - unless you plan on asking his bones, of course.” Korekiyo adds.

Kokichi’s eyes widen at his words and I look down to hide my grief. “You couldn’t protect them for dying and you couldn’t protect Kokichi from us either - on **multiple** occasions.” Tsumugi points out.

“I-” I’m cut off by Korekiyo.

“Your uncle is dead and his parents are **dead.** Neither of you could save either of them. What makes you think either of you could stop us?” 

“H-How did you know about Kokichi’s-” once again, I’m cut off.

“It’s plain to see that there’s really only one explanation - Kiyo was the one who murdered Kokichi’s mother, with my help, of course.” Tsumugi replies.

_T-That’s not possible…_

“W-We caught the culprit...My deductions showed there being no other possible answer…” I say.

“Oh, him? He’s just a random bystander I happened to frame.” Korekiyo replies.

_I feel sick…_

_Once again, I was wrong…_

_Once again, I sent an innocent person to jail…_

_I’m such a **failure…** _

_“Y-You’re lying!”_

 

All eyes turn in the direction of the person who said that.

“K-Kokichi!?” 

_W-What’s he doing?_

“I believe in Shuichi’s deductions so I know you must be lying.” Kokichi says.

_He...believes in my detective work?_

“This is new...Aren’t you the one always criticizing Kaito for trusting people without logic to back it up?” Korekiyo asks.

“True, but Shuichi’s deductions _are_ backed up. They’re backed up with cold, hard, **evidence.** You can deny words but not evidence. Being with Shuichi taught me that you need both logic _and_ trust in order to succeed in life. So...I trust Shuichi one hundred percent! I know he’s not wrong!” Kokichi replies.

“Kokichi…” I say, surprised yet touched by his words, “Thank you!”

“Hmph, how disgusting. Your love for each other is utterly disgusting.” Tsumugi says, “It’s like one of those animes where the antagonist who’s wild and crazy falls in love with the plain and boring protagonist for absolutely no reason whatsoever other than the plot twist.”

_Um...What does that even mean?_

“I would take plain and boring over two-faced and psychotic any day.” Kokichi retorts with a glare.

I have to stifle a laugh at Kokichi’s response - that was actually pretty funny. “Kiyo...How can you treat Kokichi like this? How can you **_rape_** him if you supposedly love him?” I ask.

“Who said I love him?” Korekiyo asks, grabbing his face mask and putting it back on. 

“W-What!?” I ask.

Korekiyo grabs Kokichi’s chin, lifting his face up so their gazes meet. “The only thing in this world I can truly love is my beloved sister. I do find Kokichi interesting and take great joy in exploiting him, however. I can guarantee that the observations I make while exploiting him are indeed **very** beautiful.” Korekiyo says.

Kokichi noticeably shivers at the way Korekiyo says the word “beautiful” and yanks his chin from Korekiyo’s grasp, giving him a threatening glare. Korekiyo seems unbothere by this.

_“Truth be told, I’m fine with sacrificing Kokichi if it gets me what I want.”_

I clench my fists in anger, trying to restrain myself from **snapping his _fucking_ neck. **

“Why are you doing this anyways?” I ask.

“Wow, that must be some connection when you even ask the same questions.” Tsumugi says, “Like we told Kokichi, Kiyo is doing this for the sake of his anthropology researching and stuff and I’m doing this for my cosplays, of course.”

_T...That’s it!?_

_**THAT’S** why they’re doing this!? _

“They’re not cheap, you know. The things Kokichi stole for us are very valuable.” Tsumugi continues.

“Wait… _things?”_ I ask, look over at Kokichi.

Kokichi winces at my question. “Well, duh! You don’t become infamous worldwide for one or two minor thefts. We’ve been making Kokichi steal for us for years.” Tsumugi replies.

Kokichi looks down, refusing to meet my gaze. His voice is quiet and sounds like the kind of tone a sad, scared child would use when they’re in trouble, not a cocky, cheerful Phantom Thief.

_“...I’m sorry, Shuichi…”_

_It’s not his fault…_

_Kokichi was **forced** to steal stuff because of **them.** _

_Kokichi was **blackmailed** because of them… _

_**It’s all their fault!**_

“It’s not your fault, Kokichi!” I say.

“It’s **THEIR** fault!” 

I lunge at Korekiyo and Tsumugi, tackling them both to the floor. The three of us end up in a three-way struggle on the floor, punching and kicking each other. Suddenly…

“Tsumugi Shirogane and Korekiyo Shinguji, you are under arrest!” 

A bunch of police officers burst into the room followed by…

_D.I.C.E!?_

The police pull Tsumugi and Kiyo off of me and restrain them. I immediately run to Kokichi and kneel down in front of him, gently placing my hands on his shoulders and asking, “Are you okay?”

Kokichi nods and wraps his arms around me, whispering, “I’m just glad it’s over.”

Before I can reply, D.I.C.E run over to us, “Boss! Shuichi! You two okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Kokichi replies.

“How did you guys find us?” I ask.

“The boss put a tracking device and microphone on him so we could see you guys were in trouble and we told the cops.” 

Wow, Kokichi’s smart thinking saved both of our lives...Not that it surprises me that Kokichi is a quick thinker, it’s just…

_He saved my life!_

“Shuichi...Can we go? Please?” Kokichi asks, looking up at me with pleading eyes, “I-I don’t wanna stay here any longer.” 

I nod and ask the chief if we’re able to go wait outside until the police wrap things up. The chief agrees and Kokichi and I are escorted out of the room. As we make our way out of the building, Kokichi suddenly stops walking. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

‘I...I can hear voices.” Kokichi replies.

I pause, trying to hear what Kokichi is talking about. “I don’t hear anything.” I say.

“Really? B-But it sounds like they’re nearby. Sounds like they’re right over there.” 

Kokichi suddenly starts running in the direction of the supposed voices. “Kokichi, wait up!” I call, running after him and leaving the officer escorting us behind in the process.

I eventually find Kokichi inside a dark room, crouched beside something that I can’t make out. “Kokichi, don’t just run off like-”

The rest of the words get stuck in my throat as I approach Kokichi, who’s kneeling beside _my aunt and uncle!_

My uncle beams at the sight of me, “Shuichi, you’re alright!”

“Thank goodness..” my aunt says with a sigh of relief.

“B-But I...I-I saw...I thought you…” I stutter bits and pieces of a sentence but can’t actually form anything coherent. 

The officer who escorting us runs into the room and no sooner does he get to view the scene before him does Kokichi say, “We need an ambulance. Quick.” 

As an ambulance is called and my aunt and uncle and taken to get their wounds treated, I have to cling to Kokichi to steady myself, suddenly feeling very dizzy, unstable and light headed. Kokichi doesn’t seem to mind, allowing me to lean on him while muttering reassuring things to me.

Eventually, we’re told that my uncle and aunt are severely injured but because Kokichi got to them in time, they’ll be fine. Kokichi and I are driven to the hospital to see my uncle and his wife.

As we’re in the car on our way to the hospital, I lean over to kiss Kokichi and say, “Thank you, Kokichi.”

Kokichi blushes and asks, “For what?”

“If it wasn’t for your keen observational skills, my aunt and uncle would have died.” I say.

“I-I didn’t really do anything all that impressive…” Kokichi says, “I’m just glad they’re okay.”

“Sorry you got dragged along to the hospital with me.” I say.

“Don’t apologise, I want to support you.” Kokichi says.

“What about D.I.C.E?” I ask.

“They’re helping the police with their...um… ‘interrogation’. Nee-hee-hee.” Kokichi replies with a giggle.

“I’m sorry for not being able to save you when they-” 

“Stop apologising, Shuichi! You’re not at fault, you have nothing to apologise for. It’s all their fault!” Kokichi says, cutting me off.

I still don’t think I did enough to protect him… 

I frown and look away, not wanting to look Kokichi in the eye. “Shuichi, look at me.” Kokichi says, voice firm yet gentle.

_I-I can’t...I don’t deserve to look Kokichi in the eyes…_

“Shuichi!” 

A hand cups my cheek and lifts my head up so our gazes meet. “Kokichi, I-”

I’m cut off by warm lips being pressed against mine. After pulling away, Kokichi says, “I love you, Shuichi, with all my heart. None of what happened is your fault and even so, I would redo it a hundred times over if it meant I got to do it by your side.”

I blush, touched by Kokichi’s words. “Kokichi, I…” I throw my arms around Kokichi and say, “I love you too.”

Kokichi looks surprised but hugs me back regardless. Suddenly, I remember something I’ve been wanting to ask for a while. “Hey Kokichi?” I ask, “How come you looked so surprised when I came to save you?” 

Kokichi blushes, almost as if he’s embarrassed and says, “T-They told me t-they k-killed you…” 

S-So Kokichi believed them? But I thought he’d be able to work through such an obvious lie…

_Unless…_

“Kokichi, is the reason you didn’t realise they were lying...because you were overcome with sadness over the possibility of me being dead?” I ask.

Kokichi looks surprised at my question. A dark blush covers my face as Kokichi replies, “W-Well, y-yeah...I mean, of course, I would be upset if my beloved Shuichi died.” 

I smile and kiss Kokichi’s flushed cheeks. “I would be upset if you died too…”

_“My beloved.”_

Kokichi’s blush darkens as he mumbles, “Q-Quit it with the teasing…”

I laugh and kiss Kokichi’s quivering lower lip, which is stuck out in fake sadness before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

_“I love you.”_

 _ ___

 _ _Kokichi huffs.__

___“Love you too.”_ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Originally, Tsumugi was gonna be the blackmailer on her own but then I realised it would be silly having nothing happen to Kiyo after hearing Kokichi's backstory and also there's no way 1 person would've been able to pull off everything.


End file.
